One Last Time
by disharandive98
Summary: AU/All Human. Elena is about to be thrown out of USA for she is not a citizen. Kol can inherit his father's property if only he is married. Bad summary, but the story is good. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is a new story with Kol and Elena, I hope you like it. Please remember to vote on my poll.**

**Kol POV**

I entered the building feeling rather nervous. The lawyer was going to read our father's will today and I had a feeling that I wasn't gonna get an equal share in the estate after all Elijah was the eldest and was married to Tatia for over 3 years, Finn was married to Sage for over 2 years now and were expecting, Klaus and Caroline tied the knot 3 months ago and Rebekah was engaged to Stefan Salvatore and were planning to get married in two months and here I was single and a casanova. I went to the elevator and pressed the button to the 15th floor, where my family was waiting for me. As I walked in I realised I was late.

"I'm sorry, I was stuck in traffic." I said giving the best excuse I could. It had been a month since my father had died.

"Well, its ok Kol, now if we can get started with the reading of the will." My mother, Esther said.

The lawyer started reading the will in which it was revealed I had an equal share in the property as my brothers and sister, but there was only one thing in the will that bothered me and that was the clause that we'll get the money after we are married. My brothers were all married which meant they would get the money immediately and Rebekah would get her share two months after she was married, which left me. I had never exactly planned on getting married but now I guess I just had to.

Thats when I heard my brothers and sister planning to sell a property we owned in Paris and I knew that if I wasnt married until then I would never get my share in the money. The property they wanted to sell was our most expensive property and thats when I unintetionally blurted out "I'm married" and everyone in the room stopped doing whatever they were and turned to look at me.

* * *

**Elena POV**

This was totally ridiculous, I was possibly going to be thrown out of the USA. Great, I had to be a citizen if I wanted to stay in New York or I was going to be deported to London. I didnt know waht to do and that's when my phone beeped indicating that I had recieved a new message. It was from Kol, a friend of mine no my only friend. I had met hiom in a nightclub where some guys had tried to harass me and that was when Kol had come to my rescue. The message read:

_I need your help _

Really I was going to be deported to London and this guy wanted _my _help.

_What help do you need?_

_K:Will you marry me?_

Wow that was too damn shocking, I called Kol to tell him it was a ridiculous joke. As soon as he picked up the phone I started speaking really fast.

"Marry, what in the hell is that supposed to mean, Kol Mickealson , how dare you ask me such a stupid thing, you better tell me it was a joke or I'll come wherever you are and kill you."

"Whoa, calm down look its not a joke but before you say anything let me just explain, ok?"

"Ok but just one chance" I said

"Look, can we meet at the coffee shop on the seventh street and then I'll explain everything to you?"

"Ya, I'll meet you there in 30 minutes, bye" and without waiting for his response, I hung up on him.

* * *

**Kol POV**

After a few minutes, they started asking me questions. "What are you saying Kol?" Elijah asked. "When ezactly did you get married?" Finn asked. "That's not important, what's important is who did you marry?" Rebekah asked. I gave them the best answer I could. "Yeas, I'm telling the truth, I got married last month and I didn't tell anyone because...because of father's death, in fact I was planning to tell you today itself so , there you go and I got married to" and the name came in my mind almost immediately, "Elena"

"You mean your friend Elena?" Elijah asked.

"Yes... I should leave now, I'm late for an important meeting". I said and walked out before any of them could ask me anymore questions.

* * *

**So, tell me if you like it and do you want me to continue. REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry for the late update, I was concentrating more on my other story, A New Dawn, but here's the second chapter. **

**Hope its worth the wait.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and followers.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Kols POV**

I, for the first time in my life arrived on time. I had just sat at the table when Elena came in. She looked really angry, and frankly a little scared. She was wearing a red cardigan and black jeans, black coloured flats, she had left her hair open and her make-up defined her brown doe eyes completely. Even in her casual attire she looked beautiful, just not my type.

She came and sat across me, looking defiant, the waiter came in and asked what we wanted. That was easy, "one black,cold coffee, full fat for the lady and a sugar-free pineapple juice for me." He took the orders and left. I looked at Elena.

"Explain" she said.

"You know my father died a month ago and that today his will was going to be read" I said and she just nodded urging me to go on, "well it said that all of us had to be married, if we wanted to inherit our father's property and seeing I'm the only one who isn't mar-"

"Wait, Elijah and Tatia are married, Finn and Sage and Klaus and Caroline, so that leaves...Rebekah isn't married so you both don't get the property ." Elena said, I hated doing this to her but I had to.

"Elena, Rebekah and Stefan are getting married." I said, I knew Elena was in a very serious relationship with Stefan, but they had broken up over two years ago, surely she was over it.

But to my surprise Elena only responded with a 'hmmm'.

**Elena POV**

Wow, the news that Stefan and Rebekah were going to get married was new but for some reason I didn't feel any pain and there was only one reason for that, I was in love with the man sitting in front of me.

He had captured my heart not by those stupid playboy ways of his but by the real him, who I had seen crying for his father's death, the one who played stupid pranks to grab attention because he felt left out. The Kol who supported me after my breakup with Stefan, who ate ice cream and saw romantic movies with me, held me while I was crying. I was snapped out of my thoughts as the waiter brought in our orders. Kol told me the rest of the details of the will. This was going to be tough, marrying the guy you love not because you love him, but because of a stupid will. I told him about my citizenship issue and he was shocked to say the least.

"Ok then, we should get married so that you're not thrown out of the country and I get my property." I nodded."And there's only one place we can do so." He said and it rung a bell.

"Vegas".

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**Don't forget to vote on my poll.**

**REVIEW**


	3. AN

**Hey everyone, so I think some of you must be wondering why I'm not updating my story. Well I'm really sorry, but I have my revisions, finals and a lot of studies to do so I don't think I'll be able to update for the next two-three months, and even if I do it might be a little crappy cause I hardly get any free time. I'm really sorry to all of those who want to read my stories, but I just can't update now. Anyway if you and I get lucky, like really lucky, I'll be able to update like once or twice this month but not at all in March. **

**Well see you then and sorry for any inconvinience. **  
**I promise I'll make it worth the wait.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok this one is specially for lapisluzali101. Sorry for not updating sooner, I had tests.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the The Vampire Diaries or The New York Times.**

* * *

**Third POV**

Kol was on the phone with the third airline and there was no way in hell this was possible. He got off the phone with the flight attendent and flopped down on the chair next to Elena's. They came to his apartment from the coffee shop to discuss of what they had to do next.

"What happened?" She asked.

"The weather's not clear so there is absolutely no flight to Vegas." He told her and saw a dissapointed look cross her face which he didn't like it.

"Well, could we take your private jet?" she asked Kol.

"No, Klus and Caroline are flying over to Switzerland, so we can't." He told her and continued when she didn't say anything "so this means we have to go by road."

"What, but the drive from New York to Vegas is like a week?" She said.

"I know, but we don't have any other option, how much longer do you have to get your citizenship?" Kol asked her hoping it wasn't less than 7 days.

"I have 10 days." Elena replied.

"Great, so we'll go to Vegas in ten days, get married, get back cause by then the weather would've definately cleared and you can get your citizenship and me, I'd get my property." Kol said.

"Yeah, ok but which car will we take?" Elena asked Kol, since she didn't have a car, but Kol had about five and she wanted to know which one he wanted to take.

"My SUV, so this is kind of a roadtrip, isn't it?" He asked her going to his room to do some packing.

"Yeah, hey I'll go do some packing and be here in about two hours." She half-asked half-told him. In respond he just nodded and just as she got out of the house he threw her a key which she swiftly caught.

"Take my car, you'll get here sooner". Kol told her, once she went out of the house and started packing his duffle-bag. Halfway through packing he realised how absurd the plan was but he knew there was no other option, not for him, there were plenty of options for him but for Elena there were none. He decided not to tell his girlfriend about this plan, but he'd have to break up with her, he couldn't exactly have a wife and a girlfreind. So, after he finished packing within half an hour, he decided to go to her house and end the relationship he'd be back before Elena got here.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

Ok, oficially, worst day of my life, now I have to go on a roadtrip with Kol and not just that, I'll have to pretend that I don't care about him until the time we're married, _great._

I got into Kol's car and drove to my house and saw my landlord standing out waiting for me. Ever since I had lost my job as a journalist for The New York Times life had become tough. Like not being able to pay rent, almost getting thrown out of the country and marrying my best-friend who I was secretly in love with, but who did not return my feelings.

I went up and told the landlord I was leaving for the next week and would arrange the rent by then. I quickly packed up my bag and started driving towards Kol's house, this was gonna be one long road trip.

* * *

**Sorry, this is just a filler chapter and the next one will be up soon. Also, from now on each chapter will be on every day of the road trip.**


	5. AN 2

**A/N**

Hey, please don't kill me, I just needed some help. Well, first I need a Beta-Reader for my story. Second, since this is going to be a road trip from NY to Vegas, and I live in India, and, as sad as it is,I have never been to USA, I just need to know which major cities or states come between the two states. And if you know anyone who will be ready to be my Beta Reader or can do it yourself, please let me know.

And sorry, that I couldn't update earlier I had exams and still have till next Wednesday but I have a holiday tomorrow and Friday so I was allowed to use the net.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner, But here's the chapter.**

**Don't forget to vote on my poll.**

**This is like a treat because I have passed my examinations and am now going to tenth grade.**

* * *

**Elena POV**

I came back to Kol's place after two hours and saw him sitting on the bed with his head in his hands and. I knew immediately that something was wrong, but when he looked up I knew I couldn't do anything to make him spill his guts.

"So… are you ready to go?" I asked him.

"Yeah, sure lets go. And hey By the way- we're gonna do normal road-trip stuff… not blabbering - like Rebekah - or teasing like Klaus. Also, no brooding like Finn or being disciplined like Elijah, 'kay?" Kol asked me and I knew that he was doing it to cover his unhappiness . I didn't know what to say,and so I nodded, and we got into the car and started driving.

I put on some music and the song 'The Last Time' by Taylor Swift was playing and I started singing along.

**Found myself at your door,**  
**Just like all those times before,**  
**I'm not sure how I got there,**  
**All roads they lead me here.**  
**I imagine you are home,**  
**In your room, all alone,**  
**And you open your eyes into mine,**  
**And everything feels better,**

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Kol smiling. It wasn't that cocky smirk - which reminded me of Damon- but a genuine smile. He smiles like that only in my or Elijah's presence. Eventually, he started singing along too.

**Right before your eyes,**  
**I'm breaking, no past**  
**No reasons why,**  
**Just you and me.**

**This is the last time I'm asking you this,**  
**Put my name at the top of your list,**  
**This is the last time I'm asking you why,**  
**You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye.**

**You find yourself at my door,**  
**Just like all those times before,**  
**You wear your best apology,**  
**But I was there to watch you leave,**  
**And all the times I let you in,**  
**Just for you to go again,**  
**Disappear when you come back,**  
**Everything is better.**

**Right before your eyes,**  
**I'm aching, no past**  
**Nowhere to hide,**  
**Just you and me...**

**This is the last time I'm asking you this,**  
**Put my name at the top of your list,**  
**This is the last time I'm asking you why,**  
**You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye...**

**This is the last time you tell me I've got it wrong,**  
**This is the last time I say it's been you all along,**  
**This is the last time I let you in my door,**  
**This is the last time, I won't hurt you anymore.**

**Oh, oh, oh,**  
**This is the last time I'm asking you this,**  
**Put my name at the top of your list,**  
**This is the last time I'm asking you why,**  
**You break my heart in the blink of an eye.**

**This is the last time I'm asking you this (this is the last time I'm asking you this)**  
**Put my name at the top of your list (put my name on the top of your list)**  
**This is the last time I'm asking you why (this is the last time I'm asking you why)**  
**You break my heart in the blink of an eye (You break my heart...)**

**This is the last time I'm asking you,**  
**Last time I'm asking you,**  
**Last time I'm asking you this...**

"Wow that was great! I've missed this kind of fun ever since you got into a relationship with Bonnie." I said her name with utter distaste. It's not like she was bad, just really judgmental. Of course, it was after they had become a couple I realized my feelings for Kol.

"Um...yeah, we broke up," Kol said. Even though I sound like a bitch, I was happy, but a bit conflicted. A part of me that said 'this is no big deal…' but there was an even bigger part disagreed.

"I'm sorry," I said, and I was. I wasn't sorry because they'd broken up, but because he was hurt. We sang a couple more songs before I fell asleep.

* * *

**Kol POV**

I saw Elena fall asleep; she looked so beautiful and peaceful. I really didn't want to hurt Bonnie, and I couldn't exactly blame her for being angry. I did say I was married to Elena and not her. I decided that since Elena was asleep, I should probably wait to stop for lunch. Since We both had a big breakfast anyway.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I groaned seeing who it was.

"Hello brother, what's up?" I asked Klaus.

"Kol, where are you?" He asked me, and I glanced towards the sleeping Elena.

"Oh, I'm just going on the honeymoon I never got," I told him, even though it was a white lie.

"You know Kol, I'm not going to believe that you two are married until I see your marriage certificate," He said over the line. Of course he wouldn't, but convincing Klaus wasn't nearly as difficult as it was would be to convince Elijah and my mother, Esther.

"Is that the only thing you wanted to know?" I asked, knowing that he never calls for idle chit-chat; that's reserved for Caroline.

"No, the lawyer wants your marriage certificate. You have one, right?" He asked me was panicking, so I gave him a sarcastic remark.

"Of course I do. Do you think Elena and I are going to get married now?" With that, I hung up- not wanting to answer his suspicious questions.

The rest of the drive was uneventful,and as I drove into Philadelphia. It was already past midnight when we arrived.

When we finally arrived, I shook Elena to wake her up and then we both went inside the 5 star hotel.  
We went up to the receptionist,and I said; "We need a suite with two bedrooms."

"I'm sorry sir, but we have only one room available and it's the honeymoon suite." The receptionist said, smiling sweetly. _Great_, I thought sarcastically.

"Oh, sure. I didn't think we could get it at such a short notice. Please book it under the name of Mr. and Mrs. Kol Mikaelson." I said. and I stole a glance at Elena, who was blushing scarlet hiding her left hand. I quickly took the ring off my right hand and put it on my left ring finger.

"How long will you be staying, sir?" She asked me with a fake smile, eyeing Elena with a strong distaste.

"Just for tonight," I told her. And then Elena spoke up, answering the receptionist's unspoken question.

"We actually thought a road trip would be good," She said honestly, giving a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

The receptionist nodded and gave us a set of keys. The bell-hop led us to our room with our we reached the room, I quickly ordered us a lasagna and chicken pizza. After the food came in I decided it was good to give Elena an explanation.

"Hey 'Lena, I'm sorry about booking us as married, I didn't know-" but I was never able to finish the sentence as Elena interrupted me.

"No Kol, it's ok. In fact, we should get used to it now- at least for a year or something," She said and then added; "and I'm sorry too."

I was confused, "Why?" I asked her, and I received the answer when she threw some lasagna on my face. I was angry as my jaw dropped to the floor and I threw some lasagna on her. This continued until somehow we both fell on the floor.

I was on top of her, with my face inches from hers. I pulled away to get up, but found myself looking into her eyes. Finally. she broke the contact and got up rather awkwardly. I found myself wondering if she— no, she doesn't, I told myself.

* * *

**Thank you so much to all the people who followed, favourited and reviewed my story. I don't update this story frequently yet you do all this, thank you.**

**Also, I need someone to co-write my story 'Love Will A Find A Way', I'm really satuck there, just PM me if you like to do it.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Third POV**

The next day, Kol and Elena checked out of the hotel around 8 a.m. for their next destination.  
It was agreed between the two that they would drive through the next 24 hours, with Elena during the day and Kol at night when Elena would sleep so that they could get them to Vegas earlier.

They quickly got to the car as Elena hopped in the driver's side and Kol in the passenger side. She started driving and there was an awkward silence in the car. They were both thinking if it was the right thing to do, but both knew it was their only option. Elena loved Kol, since the day he defended her from a very drunk Mason Lockwood and became friends. They both remembered it very clearly.

**Flashback**

It was Elena's first night in New York and she was standing by the bar nursing a glass of bourbon; Damon's favorite. Oh, how she missed Damon, even though he always flirted with her, he was a very good friend.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a guy, handsome, in his mid-thirties come towards her.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked her. She thought about it and decided to go for it.

"No".

"One scotch, single malt and whatever she's drinking". He said, winking at the bartender.

"Hi, I'm Mason Lockwood".

"Elena Gilbert".

"Here", he said giving her the drink.

On the other end of the bar Kol, Caroline and Klaus were drinking when a certain brunette caught his attention, and to his horror, had accepted a drink from Mason Lockwood and was now drinking.

After a few minutes, he saw Mason leading the girl out of the bar and Kol decided to follow them.

When reached out Kol saw Mason kissing the girl while she was trying to push him away.

"Hi Mason". Kol said.

Mason heard that voice, stopped kissing the girl, and turned around to see none other than Kol Mikaelson standing at a distance.

"Kol, hi. This," he said pulling Elena to him forcefully while she was trying to fight him. "is Elena. Isn't she beautiful?"

Kol's blood was boiling with anger as he saw the girl. She was definitely the most beautiful girl he had seen, and Mason Lockwood was about to do the worst thing possible to her.

"Leave the poor girl alone Mason," Kol told the older man

Meanwhile, Elena was wondering how she could be so stupid. Going down a dark alley with a man she had just met.

Then she heard a noise and looked up to see that Kol had punched Mason in the gut. She also heard when Kol told her to run away, but she did not go; she was not going to leave him like that.

Kol and Mason were glaring at each other until Mason looked back at Elena and left.

Elena still hadn't forgotten how grateful she was to Kol.

At the same time, Kol was thinking about what they would do after they got married. They would definitely live separately, but what if someone came to visit him and see that she didn't have any of her things there. Maybe they should live together, but then what if someone noticed they lived in separate rooms.

Just then, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He saw it was Elijah calling and groaned inwardly. If anyone could catch him, it would be Elijah.

"Hey 'Lijah". Kol said in a cheerful - sarcastic voice.

"Kol, did you get married in Vegas?" Elijah asked him; that was not something he had expected.

"Yeah. Why, is there any problem?" Kol asked Elijah in concern.

"Mother told me to ask. Now, were the two of you drunk when you got married?" Ah, now I could see where this was going.

"No, none of us were drunk". Kol said, taking a deep breath before continuing, "Why, do you think I'm that stupid?" he asked his brother.

"No, now are you sure you weren't drunk?" he asked again.

"No, Elijah, none of us were drunk". Kol replied rather irritably.

"Ok. How is your honeymoon going? Which city are you in right now?" At the question Kol became nervous, what was he supposed to tell Elijah?

"Well, we are in Philadelphia and the honeymoon is good". Kol said telling him the truth since they were still there.

"And Kol, Mother wants all of us to live together for a month at the house we have in downtown New York, so that we can get to know your bride, and she us". Elijah said.

"What?" Kol shrieked, a month pretending to be married in front of his entire family.

"Yes, so as soon as you're done come there directly. Now, I have to go Kol, have fun". Elijah said as he hung up.

Great, he thought, how the hell was he going to explain this to Elena?


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I know that I haven't been very consistent and I hate to tell you, that this is the last Chapter of the story, I'm planning a sequel but this is it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It was three days later when Kol and Elena had finally reached their desired destination, Vegas.

After Kol had told Elena about his mother's she had freaked out to say the least and was now, in an even more tense situation than before, at first she had to be married to live with Kol, knowing she loved him and that he didn't love her back and now his family was involved too.

She didn't know what she would do when they found out that this was all just a way to get citizenship and then there was Jeremy, her brother, who was at this moment in London, with his girlfriend Anna having no clue whatsoever of what a mess his sister had got herself into.

During all this thinking Kol was looking at Elena quite intensely. What was going in his mind, no one could tell. Finally, he stopped the car in front of Archfield.

The valet had rushed to Elena's side to open the door and had the taken the keys from Kol as the bellboy took the luggage to the front desk. Kol and Elena were going too, both deep in thought. Kol had taken the penthouse suite for them which was enormous and had now gone to do arrangements for their marriage.

Elena was thinking about the time when she had first realised she was in love with Kol.

Kol and Bonnie and Elena and Stefan had gone for a double date. Kol and Stefan talked a bit about their business and then there was awkward silence on the table.

"So, Bonnie how did you and Kol meet?" Elena asked Bonnie.

"Oh, we met at Klaus and Caroline's wedding, I was her Maid Of Honour". Bonnie told Elena and started talking about weddings while Stefan and Kol talked more about business.

When Elena looked up she realised that Kol was constantly stealing glances at Bonnie and not just that he had this look in his eyes, it seemed to be protective and she realised she wanted him to look at her like that, not Stefan, not even Damon and then she realised that she was in love with Kol Mikealson and he was in love with Bonnie.

The next day she broke up with Stefan. She ignored her feelings for Kol for a long time thinking they were nothing. But, she couldn't do this Stefan, he was too good.

She had decided to tell him, about everything, but then she found out about her citizenship issues.

Her phone rang bringing her out of her little world, she saw that it was Kol who was calling her and immediately answered it. He was telling her to come to the chapel as soon as possible, so she set out, her mind buzzing with thoughts and memories.

When she reached there, the first thing she noticed was Kol standing outside. The night sky and the light of the moon made him look even better, if that was even possible. She walked up to him and smiled, a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Elena? We need to talk. Listen, I know we're here but I can't, we can't do this, we can't get married Elena, plus there is a citizenship test you can take next week. But we can't do this we don't...love each other, you don't love me". Elena could hardly believe what Kol was telling her, it was as if the heavens were listening as it soon began to rain, heavily. She let herself go, and tears were streaming down her face, when she looked up again, Kol had already gone. She always knew the love she felt would be unreqiuted, but never thought would feel the way she was feeling.

And then, something that Kol had said struck her and she started running in the direction she thought he went into.

She kept running but she couldn't spot him. After of maybe an hour of running she finally gave up and sank down and sat on the pavement and started crying, Kol was gone, Kol loved her and now she couldn't find him.

"Elena?" She turned around to see Kol standing there. His eyes were slightly swollen, his black shirt translucent due to the rain and his hair all wet making him look sexier.

"I do". She said without thinking. "I do love you, a lot, I don't know since when, but when I saw you with Bonnie, I was so jealous of her, but I didn't say anything because you were happy, so happy and in love with her".

"I wasn't, I was with Bonnie so that I could make you jealous and I thought it didn't work because you were very good at keeping it a secret Elena, I was so stupid, I should have just told you, I am in love with you, I love you much".

No sooner than Kol had finished saying this Elena had run to him, and into his arms.

Kol lowered himself and placed his lips on her and she responded immediately by kissing him back. Her hands went up and fingers were playing with his hair, while his hands were on her waist pulling her to him. He lightly ran his tongue across her lower lip, and she opened her mouth, their tounges were fighting for dominance and his won.

At this moment, everything felt right for them, as if time had stopped. All the worries, brothers, weddings and lies had dissapeared and everything felt...right. There, them, together felt right.


End file.
